Notes - Session 6
Session 6 * Nephimo’s planets: Known as the Six of Ruin. ** Yox. Burning ball of a planet. Largest of the five. Gaseous. *** Divided this planet into two. This is still the largest. *** The second planet is Athlogun ** Iondo. The Grey Planet. The phantom planet. Erratic. Gaseous. Strange gravity. ** Breyt. The younger sister. Scrapped. Closest to Beryl in construction. Locked in orbit with the shifting planet. *** Has its own mirror astrolabe which connects to its older sister *** Understanding this passageway requires a commitment to knowledge and an intricate knowledge of the astrolabe ** Grelgera. Shifting planet. Locked in orbit with the younger sister. ** Yorrel. Blue, icy planet. Ringed, excessively ringed. Seems to breathe. * The Narrator reforms as many entities at once * How to summon a god: ** Syr *** Ifari who fire dance can summon Syr *** Vrenn who meditate can summon Syr **** Vrenn are capable of pyromancy *** Syr appears as the culture that they grow up in to the beings that he is summoned by ** Diameter *** Find the mineral seekers in their group *** The mineral seekers can organize patterns with knowledge laden minerals in shapes of overlapping circles (Nice Way) *** Break knowledge-laden minerals (Urgent Way) ** The Unknowable and Nephimo do not currently have an established method for summoning * The Farspores: The Ifari have gone through a massive plague event which caused the spores from the fungal forest to spread quickly ** The Unknowable’s fungal beasts caused the spores to spread quickly ** The Hand of Nephimo creating mechanical corpses also exacerbated this issue * Syr goes to the Vrenn. A Vrenn guy ask him if they should sacrifice themselves to save the Ifari from the plague(s) “Kolbak”. Some Vrenn defy Syr “Midt”. ** In response, Syr takes 9 coals and compresses them into shiny shards. Syr says these shards will each grow into towers when planted. ** The coals inspire their users to seek the philosophy of the tower as well. * Nephimo and Narrator and Diameter go to the Sunborn people ** Beryl appears through nature to reveal that she is being tortured, and has created the plague from the fungus. Beryl is trying to protect herself. ** Narrator commands Thrage, Lumen, Dod to come with us to figure out what is going on. ''' ** '''792C - Designation of Sprokkits ** Diameter/Narrator convinces people not to be afraid of sprokkits/zombees ** Diameter/Nephimo organize undead mechanical armies to protect the village * Meanwhile, in Tomolir ** The Unknown is there. Mineral seekers are there making patterns, smashing minerals. Mythguard is there. ''' ** '''Unknown in physical form commands dudes to stop seeking knowledge and start taking action. Mythguard inspires them too. ** Yaros speaking with Unknown/Syr about Beryl. Yaros created plague spores? * Vrenn ** Non-gendered/mix-gendered ** They reproduce in a novel way. Dual-entity budding. * The Ifari of the Somber Wood ** Ifari who live in the deep woods closest to the moss ** They change shape regularly ** They are strange in shape and therefore eyed suspiciously by the other Ifari ** They trade stories regularly which imbues them with the ability to understand the gods better * The Chronicles of Beryl ** Book 3: The Nine Towers ** Book 9: The Metaphor Manifested * The Narrator takes three Sunborn (Dodd, Lumin, and Flage) along with Diameter and Nephimo to visit Beryl * The Unknowable approaches Syr with a proposal to go speak with Yaros * Yaros asks Syr if he would choose Beryl or the Ifari if he had to ** Syr chooses the Ifari * Yaros summons Beryl to speak with Syr and The Unkowable * All members of the group speak with Syr * Beryl reveals that she has curated her own population of Ifari in the caverns beneath the planet ** Beryl has created her own race, The Quiet Ones, who have learned to survive among the Spores * Yaros, Syr, Diameter, The Narrator, and the Sunborn (Dodd, Lumin, and Flage) all agree to rebel against Adoxima ** Nephimo does not agree to join them, but agrees to watch over them if they die and are reformed * Nephimo creates demigods that live in spiritual/important places on Beryl e.g.: places of great earthquakes, places of toxic spores. * The Narrator told the mortals about the warlock who almost killed the gods ** You have this power too, he tells them * The Narrator’s final message to the mortals (Dodd, Lumin, Flage) * Bide your time. You do not have the power now * Use your knowledge wisely * You are made from the corpses of gods Category:Notes